


Забытые "вещи"

by Naturka



Series: Как это было давно... [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда общие воспоминания - лучшее средство для примирения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забытые "вещи"

Вещи действительно старые — еще с девятого сезона. Зачем Дженсен их сохранил и, более того, перевез в этот дом, Джаред не понимает. Впрочем, он и сам, наверное, сделал бы то же самое с вещами Дженсена, но их у него не остались.   
Джаред вертит в руках растянутую не по размеру клетчатую рубашку и засовывает обратно в шкаф. Если он сейчас уйдет, у них никогда больше ничего не выйдет, а это выше его сил.  
Спальня Дженсена оказывается рядом с ванной комнатой. Дверь лишь немного прикрыта, и Джаред видит, что тот лежит лицом в подушку, не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг.  
— Дженсен...  
Джаред садится, и кровать прогибается под его весом. Дженсен не двигается, и лишь по рваному дыханию понятно, что он не спит. Рука Джареда ложится ему на спину. Пальцы чертят линию вдоль позвоночника, зарываются в волосы, легко массируя затылок.  
— Уходи.  
Звучит глухо, почти не слышно, и Джареда словно выкидывает в дежавю. В произошедшее несколько дней назад. Тогда он был на месте Дженсена и точно так же просил уйти, а Дженсен не ушел. Сразу не ушел.  
— Не уйду.  
Джаред ложится рядом, обхватывая Дженсена и подтягивая его к себе. Его сейчас не волнует ни собственная почти полная нагота, ни напрягшееся тело в руках. Главное — остаться. Получить разрешение и быть рядом, видеть, трогать, иметь возможность вот так уткнуться носом в шею и молчать, зная, что не оттолкнут.   
Дженсен тоже молчит, постепенно расслабляясь, и Джаред осторожно прижимается губами к кромке волос, как когда-то давно, в те случайные моменты наедине, не в силах удержаться. В груди разливается тепло — не от возбуждения, нет: такое, которое возникает в тот момент, когда ты находишь что-то любимое, но давно потерянное.  
— Зачем ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя истериком?  
Дженсен разворачивается, отстраняясь, но оставаясь в кольце рук Джареда. Он не плакал — Джаред давно заметил, что Дженсен никогда не плачет — но глаза его красные и опухшие. И самые красивые. Джаред улыбается своим мыслям.  
— Я дурак. Наверное, поэтому? Я... Ты просто не слушай меня, ладно? Не слушай, когда я говорю, что ты мне не нужен, когда прошу уйти. Это неправда, ты же знаешь. Ведь знаешь же? — Джаред заглядывает в глаза Дженсену, ловя появившиеся в них смешинки. — Знаешь.  
— Знаю. Но я не могу отказать тебе в твоих желаниях, и ты это тоже знаешь.  
— Да. А помнишь, когда?..  
И Дженсен улыбается...  
  
~~~  
  
— Уверен? — Джаред, буквально вминающий Дженсена в стену, отстраняется, давая возможность не только дышать, но и развернуться к нему лицом.  
— Не был бы я уверен, никогда бы не предложил. Тем более, ты этого хочешь, так почему бы и нет? — Дженсен спешно начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Мелкие, они выскальзывали под подрагивающими от возбуждения пальцами, выдавая нервозность их хозяина.  
— Куда-то торопишься? — Джаред перехватывает руки Дженсена. — Я же не настаиваю. Если не хочешь...  
— Джаред! Давай уже закончим с этим. — Дженсен частит, срываясь на шепот. — Ты поймешь, что тебя устраивает все так, как есть, и не будешь больше меня мучить.  
— Э, нет, так не пойдет. — Джаред делает шаг назад и отпускает Дженсена. — Не надо ради меня чем-то там жертвовать.  
— А кто сказал, что это — жертва? — Дженсен падает на колени, морщится — ковер оказался мягким только на вид — и тянется к ширинке на брюках Джареда. — Мало ли что я говорю?  
— Мне сейчас кажется, что ты слишком много говоришь. — Джаред судорожно выдыхает, стоит Дженсену расстегнуть молнию и сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров сжать полувставший член.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я замолчал? — Взгляд из-под ресниц более, чем говорящий. Во рту у Дженсена горячо и влажно — идеально, как всегда. Возбуждение затягивает, закручивает в спираль, заставляя толкаться вперед, навстречу шершавому языку, вылизывающему, вызывающему стоны, кружащему голову.   
Внезапный холод становится почти шоком. Джаред мутными глазами вопросительно смотрит на поднимающегося Дженсена и с трудом понимает, что тот встал, чтобы раздеться. Галстук, пиджак, рубашка неаккуратной стопкой ложатся на пол, брюки и боксеры спущены к щиколоткам, снять их окончательно мешают дурацкие ботинки. Дженсен мнется — здесь слишком неудобно, и не так он представлял себе этот момент, но сейчас решать должен Джаред. Сегодня его день.  
— Повернись. Упрись ладонями в стену. Расставь шире ноги — как можешь, рвать брюки не обязательно. Прогнись в пояснице.  
Команды следуют одна за другой, и Дженсен повинуется, чувствуя, как с каждым словом накатывает сладкая паника. Хочется сжаться, не даваясь, но тело не реагирует на сигналы, подаваемые мозгом, будто живет само по себе — застывшее в ожидании, предвкушающее.  
— Расслабься.  
Ладонь — прохладная, мягко скользит по спине, успокаивая. И Дженсен обмякает, становясь податливым, как пластилин, не сразу понимая, что Джаред уже внутри. Пока только одним пальцем, растягивая, разминая моментально закаменевшие мышцы. Но стоит Дженсену расслабиться, как он добавляет еще палец, и еще один.  
Перед глазами плывет от пронизывающего позвоночник наслаждения. Дженсен стонет в ладонь, которой Джаред закрывает его рот. Приглушенный, звук прокатывается волной по всей комнате, и кажется, что все там, за стеной, знают, что здесь происходит, и от этого еще жарче.  
— Расслабься, — снова повторяет Джаред. Его дыхание опаляет ухо, пускает волну мурашек, отвлекающих от болезненного проникновения. Дженсен дышит тяжело, почти сразу толкаясь назад, и Джаред движется, сначала осторожно, боясь усилить боль, а затем — все быстрее и быстрее. Он прижимает Дженсена к себе, отрывая от стены, уже не сдерживая ни его, ни своих стонов. В ушах стучит, неровно, как часы с сорвавшимся маятником, доводя механизм до точки, с которой нет возврата. Еще. Еще...  
И Дженсен срывается, кончая и утягивая за собой Джареда...  
  
~~~  
  
— Ты меня примешь?  
Джаред все так же смотрит в глаза Дженсена, и кажется, что он видит в них тот самый ответ. И сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, словно пытается догнать все то время, пока было заморожено. И дыхание срывается в ритме сбоящего маятника. И мир пропадает, оставляя только их двоих.


End file.
